Callus
Callus is a horse in The Last of Us and Left Behind. Tommy used to own CallusAdios but gave him to Joel and Ellie to travel to the University of Eastern Colorado. Biography Events of The Last of Us Callus is originally an unnamed horse that Joel uses to go find Ellie when she rides off on another horse. The pair decides to keep him to assist them in transporting them to find the Fireflies. The horse remains loyal to the two as they travel from the hydroelectric dam in Jackson County to the University of Eastern Colorado.The University While traveling, Ellie names the horse Callus, Tommy having not revealed his name. Joel remarks that Callus is an unusual name for a horse, disliking it. While there, Callus is agitated upon hearing a group of Runners in one of the buildings, indicating that he survived an encounter with the Infected while owned by Tommy. Callus remains outside the science building as Joel and Ellie search the area, only for a man to attempt to take him. Before he can do so, Elie returns with a mortally wounded Joel, shooting the man dead. Callus then flees the University with the pair, only to come to a stop when Joel passes out from his wound.Tell Me What to Do A while later, he guards Joel (if unknowingly) at the Colorado Mountain Plaza while Ellie searches the area for medical supplies to heal Joel. However, the noises he made attracted hostile survivors that had pursued the trio from the University, forcing Ellie to kill them. Callus then carries Joel and Ellie to the Silver Lake in Colorado, where they take shelter in a nearby town while Joel heals.The Last of Us: Left Behind Callus is then used by Ellie during the winter months to search the woods for food for the trio. On one occasion, Ellie notices a deer, leaving Callus reined to a tree while she pursues it. However, she comes back with nothing, having encountered the hostile cannibals David and James, and rides Callus back to where Joel is.You're Going to Make It The next day, Ellie tries to make a distraction to get a search party of cannibals away from the house that Joel is recovering in. After being spotted, Ellie and Callus take off, dodging bullets from the survivors. When coming up to a ledge, Callus is shot, falling off the path and dying upon impact with the ground, leaving Ellie distraught at his death. Later, while David is fighting Ellie in the abandoned restaurant, he taunts her by saying that his group would eat the horse.Boss battle against David in the restaurant Gallery File:Callus-Joel&Ellie.jpg|Callus with Joel and Ellie File:Ellie_and_Callus.jpg|Ellie with Callus File:Wikia2.png|Callus shortly after being shot Trivia * The family name Callus derives from a Gaelic surname of Scottish origin, which means "son of the battle chief". * A glitch can occur where, if Joel climbs on Callus' back but Ellie is not already on, he will still say "'scoot'" regardless. References Navigation ru:Мозоль Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:The Last of Us characters Category:The Last of Us: Left Behind characters